JJ and Henry and a Stomach Virus
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When Will is away and Henry gets sick, how will JJ deal with it? Part of the Long Week/Triple Threat/New Adition series I have been writing. Enjoy!


**Hey Guys! So this is just a single chapter fic that fits into the Long Week/Triple Threat/Grow Old with You/New Addition storyline. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>JJ arrived home after picking up and eight month old Henry after she had spent a full day at work and Henry had been at daycare all day. Will was away at a police conference in Chicago, leaving her with Henry.<p>

"Are you ready for dinner big man?" she asked, pulling him out of his car seat.

He looked at her and sighed, a cranky look on his face.

"What?" she said, tickling him a little as they walked into the house, "Are you gonna be grumpy for Mommy tonight?"

She brought him into her bedroom, placing him on his play mat on the floor while she put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. When she came out of her closet where she was changing, Henry was just lying on his play mat with his blankie on his face.

"What's going on with you, Monkey?" she asked, picking the little boy up and putting a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

He felt a little warm to her and she walked into the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer and sticking it in his ear. 99.8, not really a fever, but warmer than she would like.

"How about we get you some dinner and then get you some medicine?" she asked him rubbing his back as he put his head on her shoulder.

She pulled out a jar of mixed vegetable and chicken baby food and mixed it up. It was one of Henry's favorite foods and she figured that with him not feeling well, she would give him what he likes.

She tried to put him in his seat, but he arched his back, crying.

"Alright," she said, picking him up and putting him in her lap, "You can eat in Mommy's lap. Here comes the train."

Henry took a bite, making a face and spitting some of it out.

"Come on Monkey," she said, getting it off his chin with the spoon and trying to put it back in his mouth. Instead of eating, he started crying.

"Alright," she said, "You really aren't feeling well, huh?"

He kept crying, burying his face in her shoulder. She rubbed his back, getting up and going into the kitchen. She fixed herself a quick sandwich, eating it while Henry clung to her.

When she was done eating, she noticed he was asleep. She took him into the master bedroom, getting into the bed. Just as she was sitting down, she smelled something bad. She realized Henry needed a diaper change and badly. She pulled out the changing mat that they kept in their room, placing him on it. He woke up and started crying again. She opened his diaper and realized he had a bad case of diarrhea.

"Oh Monkey," she said, running her hand over his head, "Is your tummy feeling yucky? Is that what you were trying to tell Mommy?"

Henry just stared at her with big watery eyes. She changed him before picking him up and holding him to her.

She had almost no experience with sick people. Sure, she and Will had swapped colds and even a nasty case of strep on their weekends together pre-Henry, and she had been sick herself plenty of times, but she hadn't taken care of someone in a long time and never a baby. Henry had had colds and a small fever once, but never anything more and never when Will was gone.

She decided to just try to comfort him, remembering back to the times she had had a stomach bug in the past. She remembered as a child having her mom sit on the bathroom floor with her, but the first time she remembers that is when she was at least four. She knew that if Henry started throwing up, that there was no way she would be able to get him to do it in the toilet.

She decided to just take him into the living room and spread a blanket on the floor. She brought some pillows and got Henry a sippy cup of water. She gave it to him and he took a few sips before throwing it on the floor and crying.

"I know Monkey," she said, running her hand over his head, rocking him gently.

He stopped crying, tapering into a whimper. JJ took Henry and lay down on the floor with him on top of her. She stroked his head, feeling horrible that her little boy felt horrible.

Just as Henry was falling asleep, her phone rang. She answered it as best as she could without disturbing Henry.

"Hey Em," she said, seeing that it was her friend before she answered, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you and Henry wanted to hang out and maybe have a movie night or something? I know Will is out of town."

"I don't think tonight is going to be a good night," JJ said, "Henry isn't feeling well."

"Oh no," Emily said, "What's wrong?"

"I think he has a stomach virus," JJ said, rubbing her son's back.

"Do you want me to come over and help you out?" Emily asked, knowing how miserable a sick child could be. No one on the team knew about Declan at this point, but Emily had experience with him when he was sick.

"I don't want you to get sick Emily," JJ said.

"Alright," Emily sighed, "But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I have nothing going on this weekend."

"Thanks Emily," JJ said, hanging up the phone.

It turned out Henry did have a stomach virus and he spent the whole night into the morning. He cried before, during and after he threw up. JJ tried to get him over a bucket, but it scared him and he would try to get back to her and ended up throwing up all over her multiple times.

By the next afternoon, Henry was able to hold fluids down, but he was still having pretty bad diapers and running a fever.

JJ was exhausted and her own stomach started feeling bloated and crampy. She tried to brush it off, but when she had to run to the toilet in order to prevent an accident, she knew she had exactly what Henry had had. She also knew that there was no way she was going to be able to handle Henry alone while she was sick.

When her diarrhea finally subsided, she first went to pick up Henry who was crying on the floor in the living room. Then, she picked up her cell phone, first dialing Will's number. She had called Will the night before and talked to him, telling him that Henry was sick.

"Hey chere," Will said, answering the phone for his favorite woman.

"Hey Will," JJ said, shifting Henry in her lap as her stomach cramped, "How's it going?"

"Good," Will said, "I miss ya'll though. Did you need something? I have a presentation to go to soon."

"Can you come home?" JJ asked in a small voice, "I caught whatever Henry has and I don't think I can take care of him alone."

"I'm on my way," Will said, his voice immediately shifting to one of concern, "I will try to get the next flight out, but I won't be home for at least 4 hours. Why don't you call Em and see if she can help with Henry?"

"I don't want her to get sick," JJ said, knowing this conversation needed to end soon because her lunch was not going to stay put.

"Call her," Will said, "You need help with Henry and I don't want you to put more pressure on yourself. You need to focus on gettin' you better."

"I'll be fine," JJ said, "I need to go. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too," Will said as JJ hung up.

JJ put Henry on his play mat and raced for the bathroom, throwing up in the sink because she couldn't make it to the toilet. She felt horrible and after she rinsed the sink, she went back into the living room. Henry was scooting towards his bucket of toys.

She took the garbage can from the bathroom, a pillow, and a blanket and curled up on the floor. Henry grabbed a toy and brought it back to her. "Thanks Monkey," she said, offering him a weak smile. Henry then went and got another toy, his favorite car, and brought it back near JJ, playing near her as she watched him.

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. JJ pulled her exhausted body off the floor and heading to the door holding her stomach. She opened the door and found her best friend standing outside.

"Oh, JJ," Emily said as the blonde let her in, "Will wasn't kidding when he said you were sick."

"He called you?" JJ asked as Emily guided her to the living room where the brunette scooped up Henry.

"Yeah," Emily said, "And it looks like it's a good thing he did. Why don't you go rest in your bed or on the bathroom floor if you need to. I got Henry."

"Thanks Emily," JJ said, heading into her bedroom, but making a turn before she got into bed, racing for the bathroom where she threw up again.

She was exhausted and knew that dragging her sick body to and from the bathroom. She went back into her bedroom and grabbed her pillow and a blanket from the bed. She went back into the bathroom, curling up next to the toilet.

She spent the next two hours rotating between a half sleeping state, throwing up, and having diarrhea. She was absolutely miserable when Emily came in to check on her.

"Can I get you anything JJ?" Emily asked, coming into the bathroom with Henry on her hip.

"Can you put Henry to bed?" JJ asked, trying to keep control of her stomach until Emily was gone, "Give him half a teaspoon of children's Tylenol which is on the counter in the kitchen and a cup of water. He can just sleep in the pajamas he's wearing."

"Alright," Emily said, "I'll come check on you once he is sleeping."

"Thanks Em," JJ said, sitting up, "Goodnight Monkey." She kissed the little boy before Emily took him off to bed.

As soon as they were gone, JJ threw herself back at the toilet, throwing up. Her stomach settled for a while, but it rebelled just as Emily walked in twenty minutes later. Emily rubbed her friend's back, feeling horrible for her.

As JJ sat back on her heels, Emily grabbed a wash cloth and wet it, handing it to JJ to wash her face.

"Thanks," JJ said, "You can go. Henry's sleeping and I'll be fine."

"I'll wait until Will comes home," Emily said, "Just in case Henry wakes up or you need something. How about I go grab you some flat ginger ale?"

JJ nodded, not sure if she could keep it down, but not wanting to dehydrate either. Emily brought JJ the cool drink which JJ accepted and took a few small sips of.

"Can I get you anything else?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine," JJ said, "If you're gonna stay make yourself comfortable. You can have anything in the kitchen. You know how to work the TV."

"Alright," Emily said, "I'll come check on you soon."

JJ spent the next two hours throwing up every twenty minutes and having intermittent bouts of diarrhea. A little after ten pm, she heard the door open and Emily talking to someone. She knew her Will was home and at that moment, she wanted nothing more than him to hold her. She heard Emily leave and as soon as the door shut, she heard the footsteps coming into their room.

"Hey chere," he said, coming into the bathroom.

He sat down beside her and puller her into a hug as tears started running down her flushed cheeks. As horrible as she felt, having Will there to hold her made her feel better. He helped in for most of the night until the vomiting finally subsided and the diarrhea lessened.

Then, they went to bed where he held her close to him, offering comfort in her favorite form. She was sick for another two days with a fever and upset stomach, but having her two favorite boys there to help her made everything seem a little less horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I hope you enjoyed. Check out my other stories for more LaMontangue Family cutness, especially Triple Threat. Anyway. Have a good night!<strong>


End file.
